Healing Fire
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] Fate has a funny way of cursing Venus with the illusion of love and dreams. Every time she tried, it crushed her beneath its weight of duty and loneliness. Eventually, her passionate fuel for love died out, her heart shattered and darkened. However, Fate isn't always cruel and perhaps it has decided to rekindle her frozen heart. Whether it be for better or worse.
1. Alone

**Hi, I'm EnraptureSins, and no, I'm not new to this site. On my other account, I grew annoyed with it and decided to start anew with some brand new story ideas. But I _AM_ bringing some of my other stories to this account, which will be updated and show off my better writing skill. Anyways, I am sticking to making this only 300 words, no more or no less. I will not be making them longer. **

***This story is aimed at Kunzite/Venus in the era of Crystal Tokyo.**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _1/ Alone_

Observing the starry dark canvas above, Venus gripped her hands together, in front of her, and bit her lip, despite the lipstick she applied. Tonight was an air of celebration. Tonight was the twentieth anniversary of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion's marriage. Tonight was a night she should have been happy for, delighted even, and yet here she was, observing from afar. Behind her was the luminescent ball and before her, the silent night. No one around her.

She was alone.

Alone she sniffed. She felt bittersweet all day, but on the inside, her feelings shadowed her heart. But she hid them and just watched as she was so wretchedly born to do. Watched as her Queen and King lived the life she always dreamed. Watched as they could freely live what Fate had in deemed right. Venus frowned. Did Fate rejoice in its decision to vaporize her hopes, her wishes, and dreams?

Venus snorted. If Fate so twistedly desired for her to be alone, then she…no it _had_ done so and given her nothing but heartbreak. Each time she could barely express her love. Each time she sought things to work. And each time Fate denied her. Why be the guardian of love when it was non-existing for you?

A breeze swept the garden, swaying the free strands her bun refused to hold, and her sunrise colored evening gown slowly moving alongside it. Her frosted eyes glared at the moon. Damning it for her position. Because whenever she gazed upon it, its colored reminded her of his hair, its daunting glare his blue-gray eyes, and its moonlight soft like his touches.

Moonstruck agony crept inside her. As she realized, after all this time, that she desired him more, and the thought ached so much.

* * *

 **I want to stretch the plotline, as much as I can without it being butchered, in order to make this ongoing. But I can't make any promises on that since I have an ideal number of chapters (about 30 or so). I have a Mercury/Zoisite, set in the Silver Millennium, coming in a few hours along with a Mars/Jadeite set in Crystal Tokyo. Reviews are appreciated!**

 ** _Note: New chapters will be available every day for all three stories._**


	2. Ambrosial

**I probably should've updated this first, but ah well. I was going to have Kunzite and her meet this chapter and when I wrote it, it didn't seem to go that route cx I'm thinking of doing a Nephrite and Jupiter fanfic, but I'm stuck on what theme I'll have for it ^^' I don't want them all to be the same...**

 **Also, thanks for the favorite and follow, EmoPrincess21! I really appreciate it ^^**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _2/ Ambrosial_

Pain. Insufferable misery. The silent night was no longer her ally. Instead, it brought back feelings she had longed and somehow wanted to forget, that she _should_ forget. She cursed under her breath and turned around, opening the balcony and entering the brightly lit ball. The orchestra, currently unmoving except for Neptune who was playing her violin, made her heart squeeze. It was enchanting to listen to but did nothing for the heart-wrenching feelings bleeding their way out.

Weaving herself through the crowd, she headed towards the servant who held a tray covered with red wine. Just what she needed. Intercepting the servant, she took a glass and headed to a marble pillar, leaning against it for support. She surely needed it. Sipping the wine, she tried ignoring Neptune's peaceful violin, especially the slower parts and cleared her thoughts.

Or at least tried too.

Damn it, Fate. It was wasn't for it, she could've been happy with him, but no, he had to be turned to ashes before her. When he _finally_ remembered her. Venus glanced out the window, staring through the crystal obscuring her view of the outside. She could've been so happy. Her eyes watered and she fought back the tears.

And the worst part wasn't the fact she could see him in every detail. She could still hear his enticing voice, a voice that pierced through her dutiful heart and charmed her. Venus still felt his soft kisses on her lips, his delicate touches, and the way he held on darkened nights. Ambrosial remembrance was so pleasing and nonetheless, bittersweet for Fate had ruined everything every single time.

She gritted her teeth, "I'm so unlucky," she muttered gripping the glass.

"And how so, might I ask."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! I wonder who it is cx For some reason, I like Healing Fire the best out of the three I've written. Lots of suffering is coming, lots of it. I might make it worse and just add one more character (that I've been debating on adding or not. And no, it's not an OC), but maybe...nah, we will see how the plot progresses and then I'll decide.**


	3. Aghast

**I had to listen to some really emotional music to get this scene right cx Which also brings up the question, should I update this story twice a day? o.0 They're short chapters and it's not too hard to stick with the prompt I have for each of them. I dunno so I guess I'll leave that up to you guys.**

 ** _EmoPrincess21:_ I know right :( And I think I just made the poor girl feel even worse this chapter...**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _3/ Aghast_

When she glimpsed to her left, Venus almost dropped her wine glass. The upset and tearful guardian was _not_ expecting for this man to look so similar to him. And by similar she meant _identical_. His blue-gray eyes observed her, peering through her as they did before, and Venus took a step back. Her heart pounded against her chest.

The man cocked his eyebrow, "Are you…okay?" He asked. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Was she okay? She was most definitely not!

Venus turned away, "I'm…fine," she muttered trying to suppress every emotion shaking her core. Her aghast mind couldn't process what was going on. If her heart hadn't broken before, it did now, and it stung. Was she seeing things?

"Are you sure?" His hand gripped her shoulder. She tensed. "I'm not the type of man to leave a woman crying to herself."

She resisted the urge to turn around and kiss him to make sure he was real. Somebody needed to save her. _Anybody_. Her heart couldn't take this. Not right now. She gritted her teeth. This man needed to leave her alone. Venus shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"I said I was fine!" She snapped at him. A few people close by turned their way and Venus blushed in embarrassment. The man opened his mouth. Not giving him the time to respond, she walked away and she hadn't made out the ballroom before tears streamed down her face.

Too many emotions ran through and she feared them. She feared them all, and if he was by some chance he was not an illusion of the man she loved, then she feared falling in love again. Venus feared the very thing she desired.

* * *

 **After writing this chapter, I just want to go ahead and write the next one** cx **Poor man is probably so confused right now lol And Minako is well...torn. Wonder if _he_ could heal her heart, or is she doomed to suffer more...? We shall see x3**


	4. Broken

**Next chapter is the last time we'll see "Emotional Venus" for the time being. I had to do some serious rearrangement of words and such to keep the emotional impact cx And then, I decided to add in another character who more or less will be the one "shielding" Venus from her pain (though, eventually she'll have to face). I honestly wasn't expecting to add in another major character since I'm still debating on adding _that_ character at this point x3 But she seemed to fit the role somehow. Couldn't see another character filling that position.**

 ** _Guest:_ Thank you! I was hoping I would :D Trying to make her reaction to this more "realistic".**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _4/ Broken_

Years of agony, years of keeping it in, years of fading into the dark. All of it burst through the glass barrier she held onto so dearly. Who knew that this night, this very night, was when her heart had had enough? Forgetting the wine glass she held, Venus watched it fall to the floor, shattering and spilling the wine. Placing her hand against the wall, she held her hand across one of her eyes, which reflected no shine.

Screw her duty. Screw her life as a whole! She couldn't continue on like this. She just wanted some peace of mind. Something unattainable for the last few years. Come tomorrow and she would return to being the Queen's guard, her second in command. Venus frowned as the realization hit her.

Tomorrow.

It was just another day of suffering. Venus would have to put on a façade and hope Serenity, her Queen, hadn't seen her mental breakdown. Albeit, it took 42 years, she weakly smiled. Tears formed and she let them fall. She let them stain her heart each time.

"You say your fine and you're not," a male voice muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the same clone of her past lover—the thought twisted her heart—clean up the liquid. Venus said nothing.

"Though I suppose most women hide it better," he said standing. The man tucked the wet cloth into his coat pocket. Venus kept her eyes past him. Why couldn't he leave her alone? _Why_?

"Your makeup. It's a mess," he muttered his hand caressed her cheek. Venus froze. When did he get so close?

Heels echoed against the floor, "I advise you step away, Lord Kunzite."

With those words, Venus felt her heart shatter until it no longer existed.

* * *

 **Finally! We have gotten done with the first needed plot point ^^ Now that she's broken, she'll slowly start to slip into that frozen persona I spoke about in the summary. You'll see the reason why in a few chapters. I do happen to have chapter 5, oddly enough, completed and ready to go, so depending on how many read this chapter, I update again. Sometimes listening to some sad Bleach music really does inspire me to write this story o.o Any other animes with some good sad music (besides SM)? Just kinda curious.**


	5. Blind

**So, I have like a lot of updating to do. I got side tracking with reading a lot of fanfics yesterday and didn't update My Delicate Darling or Moonstruck Spring. Two updates for those stories are coming at noon. No excuses this time cx**

 ** _FlareUp4Ratchet:_ I'm glad you do and yeah, I hate to make my favorite senshi feel this way, but after losing Kunzite twice, I feel she'll be more hesitant instead of jumping right into it, ya know? **

* * *

_Healing Fire_

 _5/ Blind_

Venus didn't remember falling asleep nor did she recall ever making it to her room. Opening her eyes, she met the worry, blue eyes of Neptune. Neptune leaned back and shooed someone out of the room—more like snapped at them to leave—and sat down on the bed. Venus sat up. She was still dressed in her ball gown, but her makeup, as far as she could tell, was gone.

"When did I…?"

Neptune smiled faintly, "You fainted after I had asked the gentleman to step away."

And everything came crashing back. Her loneliness, her agony, her fears, her desires. Everything came back to her and she felt like someone had kicked in her guts. Hard. Tears that she hadn't realized had formed stained her covers. Neptune leaned forward and wiped them away.

"Is there something matter, Venus? You aren't acting like your normal self," concern flickered in her eyes then her eyes narrowed. "Did that man say something to you?"

 _No,_ she thought. _But he is a part of the reason._

Venus shook her head, "Just…I…I need some time. He…" she choked back her tears but didn't stop them from falling. "He looked so much like _him_. And his name, his _name_."

Venus broke down again. Why was Fate so cruel? Did it want her to feel happy only for her to feel miserable with his destined death? If only she remained blind to her feelings, never gave him a thought, kept telling herself that she was fine without him. If only. Neptune's eyes widen. She didn't have to mutter his name. The ocean guardian knew exactly who she was talking about. Bringing the blonde in for a much-needed hug, Neptune said nothing else. All she could do was console the broken woman.

* * *

 **Yay! So it's Neptune. I figured since she was the only one playing the violin at the time, and had a clear view of the ballroom, she'd probably noticed how upset Venus is. But how she knows Kunzite's name? You'll find out soon cx Like in a chapter or two. Also, since I'm in the mood for updating. Another update is coming, most likely later this evening if not at noon. c:**


	6. Barrier

**As promised, here is another update c: I've decided that I'll finish writing this story out tonight so I can get to writing my other ideas. However, updates will still be daily unless I decide to update twice (like today). I'm also writing a Venus/Kunzite one-shot, or at least planning it out since I pretty much plan on pulling an all-nighter cx**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ I thought so too. Like I said, I couldn't see any other guardian besides her filling this position. Not even Usagi. And, right now, Kunzite may or may not remember, it just depends on whether Venus takes interest to find out or not. After all, there _is_ a reason he's there...**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _6/ Barrier_

From all the crying she did, she expected a headache to make her life miserable. Her fear and desire conflicting with each other made it worse. And that, in particular, wasn't the worst part. Venus wanted to be happy that he was alive. Her tiny hope had been granted, but the whispers in her head kept those joyful and happy feelings away. Negativity clouded her heart.

Morning had come and she wasn't exactly sure when Neptune had left. She only knew that on a small piece of paper, Neptune suggested she take a break from duty and try to recollect herself. Venus didn't smile. She couldn't do that. No matter how much she wanted too. She lived most of her teenage years seeing how quickly an enemy could sneak in. Despite having the Outers to keep another invasion from happening, she was still skeptical.

Sighing, she got up and raised her hand in the air, and with a half-hearted whisper, she transformed into her uniform. She would cry no more. Crying only made things worse. Crying would only show how fragile she was. Breathing in a shaky breath she held her hand to her cheek. Somehow, after all these hours, she still felt Kunzite's touch. Concern illuminating his eyes and softening at the mere sign of affection he showed her.

Venus hated it.

Distressed she made her decision. She would not fall prey to Fate. Maybe Kunzite could fall in love with some other woman and leave her be. The thought pained her, but it was for their own good. Her hopeful wishing backfired on her and left her at a heart-wrenching crossroad. Grabbing the doorknob, she twisted it and opened her bedroom door.

Unconsciously, Venus had formed a barrier around her drained and fragmented heart.

* * *

 **Well...that's not good. That's definitely not good. Kunzite is going to have a hard time picking up the pieces. In my opinion, Venus should at least not blame him too much, but we'll see how this goes c: If you guys are interested in knowing, I do have another Kunzite/Venus story coming tomorrow (like I said, I am finishing this story tonight) and I am so excited to write it. I'm naming it _Untouchable_ :D Just so you don't have to go to my profile, I have the summary (not official) below:**

 _Untouchable_

 _She was a succubus. A descendant of heaven's whore, a woman who desired passion and a walking body of sin. Her silver tongue and divine beauty would have you wrapped her finger, a slave to her personal desires, but there was a catch to everything. Sooner or later Hera's curse would take full effect if she didn't wed with one of the furious goddess's choice. And he seemingly appeared to be untouchable._

 **So what do you guys think? I really want to know ^^**


	7. Bewildered

**Pft, so my wonderful plan did not turn out right xD I fell asleep right before I started writing chap 10 for this story. Wasn't even midnight yet...ah well, I'll try again.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ Yep. But it'll work out...hopefully c: And I'm glad you do like the idea. I've had it in mind for a while ^^**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _7/ Bewildered_

 _No one_ informed Venus of any of this. Just when she thought her life couldn't sink deeper into misery. Taking a glimpse around the Queen's office she noticed the man, Kunzite, wasn't alone. Three other men stared at her, but only briefly, before turning back to the King and Queen. Serenity must've noticed her bewildered figure.

"Sailor Venus, though your visit to the office wasn't prompt, perhaps we can introduce you to the King's personal guards," Serenity kept a steady stare. "You…were missing yesterday when we announced it during the ball."

Was she? She didn't stay outside on the balcony too long. At least not long enough to miss such an important announcement. Biting her lip, she turned to the side and gave Serenity an unintentional cold side glance. Her Queen looked taken back.

"Introductions are not needed. I only came to see if the Outers had gone back to their post," though it was a lie, she really needed to talk to Neptune. Kunzite narrowed his eyes and observed her.

Serenity's shock disappeared. She took a look at the men and for a moment, a flicker of realization appeared in her eyes. The Queen murmured something and the King softened his glare. Understanding her coldness, Serenity simply nodded.

"As far as I know, the Outers haven't left."

Venus nodded and turned to leave, "Oh. Before you leave to see them, the Generals and the King will be accompanying you," she froze. "Debriefing is over, gentlemen. The King wishes to assess your combat skills as of now."

Frowning Venus balled her fist, "I…don't mind the added company, Your Majesty." No, she _did_ mind and Venus would ignore _him_ and his friends the entire time.

* * *

 **Yeah, so Kunzite isn't the only one who's back. The other three are as well. But since the other guardians aren't the main focus of this story, you'll rarely, or most likely not see them or their reactions. This is _only_ about Venus and Kunzite, but I will mention the others from time to time c: **


	8. Choleric

**Change of plans on the debut of _Untouchable_. I'm close to finishing the remaining chapters for this story so if I do happen to finish today, it (Untouchable, that is) might be up today. Maybe this evening if I'm not too caught up in my novel c: **

* * *

_Healing Fire_

 _8/ Choleric_

He hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Venus didn't need to turn around and see. She could feel his blue-gray eyes burning into her back. Trying to peer through her and figure out why she was so choleric. At this point, before they even made it to the training room, it annoyed her and made her exasperation worse. Sometimes Venus wished the Queen hadn't seen through her and understood her emotions, or at least tried too. Serenity only made it awkward.

Taking a sharp turn, an arm brushed against her shoulder, "Did I upset you last night?" A voice muttered. Venus's eye twitched. She exhaled shakenly. The love guardian ignored him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he sighed and the murmured something along the lines ' _as usual, I guess_ ' or ' _it'll be a pain to go through this again._ '

What did he mean by that? They _just_ met for crying out loud. Stopping in front of a pair of double doors, she pulled them open, "Your Majesty, I'll remain out of your way. I only need to speak with Neptune," she replied lacing her tone in annoyance.

"Remain here afterward if that does not trouble you, Venus. I need to address something with you."

 _About my behavior_ she glanced over her shoulder, "Yes, Your Majesty," she replied.

A sigh came to her left as Venus walked away from the men. Luckily, she had an idea where Neptune might've been. Wherever Uranus went, Neptune normally followed her. And speaking of the ocean guardian, she sat on a bench watching Jupiter and Uranus sparring. Seeing Venus and their guests, Uranus ended the match by sweeping Jupiter off her feet.

"You didn't take my suggestion," Neptune shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Neptune raised her eyebrow elegantly but didn't reply.

* * *

 **Ah, the silent treatment, such a wonderful thing cx And I'm sure Neptune is going to give her a nice pep talk. Will it work? Most likely not, but hey! It's a good push in the right direction :D**


	9. Condolence

**Time for a wonderful pep talk from Neptune c: Venus is really going to miss talking to her when she's gone (Neptune won't be sticking around much longer. They have their duties to fulfill). Besides, she's got to talk to Kunzite sooner or later ^^ Also thanks for the follows and favorites!**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _9/ Condolence_

Neptune listened to her conflicting emotions. Venus wasn't sure when she spilled everything out, but in a hushed tone, Neptune waited for her to finish. The ocean guardian frowned whenever she spoke of Fate trying to take him away and smiled when Venus expressed the urge to run and hug him, tightly, and never let him go. While she explained everything, Venus, unintentional, gazed at the white haired man, meeting his eyesight. Making eye contact wasn't something she wanted to do.

Looking away she turned to Neptune, "Venus, I will only say this once," the woman's gazed pierced through her and Venus swore she could see the sea in her eyes. "Fear is like the sea. The deeper you drown, the harder it'll be to swim up. Eventually, the pressure will consume you and you'll lose _everything_."

She flinched, "The thought is not very comforting…"

"Sugar coating will not get you anywhere. My condolences might not be sweet," Neptune paused. "It is the truth and that's something you need right now. I can't say it any other way."

"I'm not ready to love again. Duty will just overpower it. That's my fate." A bittersweet one nonetheless.

Neptune kept her frown, "It is your fate if you allow it. At least give it a try. Before you lose your chance," she said.

 _Easier said than done_ Venus looked away, "And don't give him the cold shoulder either."

Venus snapped her head to Neptune's direction, "H-how…?"

Neptune shifted her left and moved it, there in her lap was her mirror, the Deep Aqua mirror. The ocean guardian had watched her. Was she really that worried? Sighing Venus looked away as Uranus approached them and Neptune stood, vanishing her mirror. The only thing on her mind were Neptune's words.

* * *

 **Neptune is always watching. I thought it would be a nice touch to add that last part in cx And yeah, I agree with Neptune all the way. Not like it might work...another step to the final goal :D Also, I am putting my stories on an update schedule. For now on, Healing Fire will be updated between 12:00 and 12:30 eastern time :) Until I start school once again.**


	10. Disquiet

**We're two-sixths the way before we finish this story :D And things will start to pick up between Kunzite and Venus starting in the next chapter and onward. Yep, that's right, the emotional and conflict part is done, now to get on to some comfort and healing of Venus's heart or...destroying it more ;) Also, thanks once again for giving this story a read!**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _10/ Disquiet_

Neptune and Uranus, once they addressed to the King that they would return to their posts, said their goodbyes to her and Jupiter—Neptune personally gave her a look and Venus knew what it meant—they left. Seeing as Neptune was the only one who knew her situation, she was sad. In fact, Venus wanted to leave, but the King told her to stay here and she would. Jupiter drunk the rest of her water and sat down with Venus, her eyes never leaving Nephrite (she was quite sure it was him).

"They were reborn," Jupiter mumbled. "Not only that, but they came back to their King's side. If you asked me, it feels disquieted now. Mars seems annoyed, Mercury is quieter than usual, and you," she turned to Venus. "You're acting strange."

 _More like miserable and mentally tired_ Venus corrected, "I want to be happy about it, but I can't." She feared too much and like Neptune said, she was letting it eat her away. All that was on her mind was the nagging image of Kunzite vanishing. Of him dying again.

Jupiter placed a hand on her shoulder, "As for me, I'm not either. Falling in love with Nephrite…is not something on my mind," she grinned and stood up. "Doesn't mean I'll ignore him. They're here to stay. Won't seem right."

Before Venus could give her an answer, Jupiter walked away and approached the dark haired man, shocking him, then seeing a challenging look glimmer in his eyes. What did the guardian truly feel about this? Jupiter brushed the situation off…lightly. _Too_ lightly. But she was right. There was a lack of peace, whether mentally or in the palace's atmosphere, and the reborn generals were the reasons for it. One way or another.

* * *

 **I'm quite sure she's feeling the same way as you, Venus. Jupiter's just not showing it and I can't wait for Venus and Kunzite to have more interactions with each other ^^**


	11. Deliberation

**I can't believe how popular the story is getting and we haven't even gotten to the romance bit (which will start next chapter) yet. Thanks to everyone, including my silent readers, who have read this so far! I'll be doing a double update just because I want too. And plus I believe it's time we get to the uh romance bits anyway cx The next update will be when either I update _My Delicate Darling_ or publish _Untouchable_ :)**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _11/ Deliberation_

Thirty minutes passed and the King began wrapping up his assessment. None of the reborn generals appeared tired, they chatted quietly, and oddly enough, Jupiter joined them. How in the world was the guardian dealing with any of this? Was she even afraid she'd lose him? That he would die for Fate's own cruel humor? Perplexed Venus stood up. She had stayed here long enough. Fortunately, the King saw that and approached her. Kunzite followed him. His worries disappeared and something else conflicted in his eyes.

Venus wasn't sure what it was.

"Venus, I know you are…upset with the current situation," Endymion said. "However, the Queen has brought it to my attention that you should work with a general even so."

 _For Aphrodite's sake, why does Fate do this to me?_ Venus narrowed her eyes, "And what do I suppose Her Majesty mean?" Annoyance laced her tone.

"Everything. From Small Lady's scheduling to the issues of foreign policy, the Queen and I believe you should relieve yourself and share your duties with a general."

Venus frowned, "And I'm assuming Lord Kunzite will be my new partner?" She was not liking where this was going. She was not ready!

He nodded, "You are both the leaders of your respective groups," was the only thing he said. "Seeing as Kunzite is keener on being at your side today, he will observe your agendas."

 _Of course, he would_ Venus didn't reply to the King. Couldn't she at least had some time to think this through? Everything was happening too fast for her liking. Venus may have closed off her heart and clammed up her emotions, but she still wasn't prepared to be _this_ close to him.

"It was a careful consideration on our part, Venus."

Venus snorted, "I see…"

* * *

 **Ha, now they're "forced" to work together xD I think Neo Queen Serenity did it on purpose to help a sister out lol Welp, wonder what will happen now. Hopeful nothing decides to ruin things later down the road...**


	12. Dismay

**Now that Venus is stuck working with Kunzite, we will have more chapters centered around those two rather than any other characters until the end :D**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _12/ Dismay_

Kunzite hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. He helped her with her loads of paperwork, despite the pile she already had, Serenity must've sneaked into her own personal office (Serenity had a dislike for tedious paperwork like this) and assisted her in rearranging the positions and times of the royal soldiers now that the Outers had returned to their post. Venus felt grateful for his insight, but something nagged at her mind. Why was he always staring at her? And it was one where she couldn't calculate what he was thinking.

Venus bit her lip and opened her office door, "Are you good at finances?" She asked as he closed the door and she shuffled the papers on the desks. Venus never liked the finance part, luckily Mercury did all the work for her. "Mercury has set a new budget. We just need to go over it and approve it before sending it to Neo Queen Serenity."

"Let me see," he murmured and he sounded very close. Looking to the side, Venus hadn't realized he was standing so close, _too_ close. And when leaned down, his shoulder brushed against hers and she froze. Her wounded heart beat faster. Damn it! Venus wasn't trying to form an attraction, she was trying to do the _opposite_. Kunzite hadn't said anything about it.

When the plan was approved, Venus sighed and stacked the papers together, "Anything else?" Kunzite asked.

"Besides more paperwork? No…" she trailed off, staring at the clock. "Never mind, it's my turn to retrieve Small Lady from school."

"You don't have a guard with her?" Kunzite frowned and moved away from her. Thank goodness...

"No," she said walking past him. Venus was sure Kunzite was following. Honestly, she wished he wouldn't and left her alone.

* * *

 **Seems like Venus's heart might not be closed off completely as she thought after Kunzite's subtle move and whatnot. Wonder what will happen next chapter. Any reviews are appreciated :D**

 **Also, I'm wondering if you guys will like a Venus/Kunzite wedding fanfic or the Thumbemina one (yes, the name is similar to Thumbelina) where it's more friendship-oriented rather than romance...I plan to do one or the other once I've finished my Zoisite/Mercury one-shot called _Encore_ c: So which one you're more interested in seeing?**


	13. Elicit

**I originally had something else planned for this chapter, where Kunzite would be a bit defensive, but then I realized that wasn't the kind of Kunzite I was going for in this particular story and so, I've changed it. Now things are about to get a little more interesting lol That's all I'm saying.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ And he definitely not this chapter either. Yeah, I've already scraped the _Thumbemina_ idea. I'm replacing it with something else, but I haven't figured it out yet. I might just go the more "supernatural" path for a one-shot like I've been doing. I'm still doing the wedding fanfic though**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _13/ Elicit_

Small Lady and Kunzite got along well. It amazed the guardian how fast the pink haired child bonded quickly with him. Venus felt a little out of place and distant from them during the walk back to the palace (Small Lady's private school was close to the palace). But this is what she wanted, she didn't want to fall in love again and get hurt. And yet…she felt a little desire to join their conversation, to happily converse with the general. Venus sighed watching the general and Small Lady disappear from her view.

"Not that I should care," Venus mumbled staring out one of the hallway windows and watching the peaceful world through the distorted view. Her reflection stared back at her. The dull shine remained in her eyes and she bit her lips. Placing her hand on the window, she continued staring.

Was this what she wanted? Was this really? She told herself it was for the best, but maybe she was deluding herself. Sighing for the fifth time, she closed her eyes and shook her head. No, she _needed_ to keep her distance.

"What's on your mind, Venus?"

Chills ran down her back, "N-nothing," she stuttered. She hadn't even heard the general approach her! Her name rolled perfectly off his tongue as it had done in the past. Venus kept her back to him. She didn't want those eyes enticing her.

"You know you can't hide anything from me," he whispered in her ear and her heartbeat sped up. "Care for us to _privately_ talk about it?"

 _Privately_ she exclaimed mentally, "I'm fine, Lord Kunzite."

"So you say," Kunzite mused pressing body against her back and his palm on the wall. Venus couldn't move. "Tell me why you choose to be complicated, my dove?"

* * *

 **Yeah...I can't help you get out of this situation, Venus. You put yourself there so you better figure your own way out cx Also, I was debating whether to add the "my dove" part, but I think it fits too well. Plus it leads Venus to realize something in the next chapter ;)**


	14. Enthrall

**I guess this chapter is more a "wake-up call" for our lovely love guardian, but don't worry. She's going to be a little more resistant once she gets over her shock, I suppose.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ That's what I was going for actually. But I don't think she'll be conflicted for too long, especially because Kunzite isn't going to make it easier for to stay on the fence at this point. And yep, I think it's the perfect nickname for her. Though he didn't just come up with it out of the blue ;)**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _14/ Enthrall_

 _My dove_ …Venus's eyes widen. Since _when_ was this established? The love guardian was pretty sure the general did not remember her. Venus was holding onto that thought. Was she not paying enough attention? She let out a shaky breath.

"I'm waiting for an answer or do I need to find another way to get you to answer," his whisper sent another shiver down her. "I can think of _many_."

Shocked ran through her. He sounded _way_ too much like the Kunzite she remembered. The one who enthralled her, who seduced her better than she could to him. Her bottled up emotions she so carefully hid away started to leak out one by one. What was wrong with her? She put up these defenses and they were _failing_ her already.

"I…" she couldn't think of anything to say. She was dumbfounded.

"Will some motivation give me the answer I desire? You know I'm not a patience one when it comes to you."

Venus hide her shock, "H-how much do you remember…?" She blurted the question out. If he didn't remember her, this would make everything so much easier. Venus took a second to think. Had she fooled herself into believing an irrational fear? But she couldn't deny Fate's amusement with her. Everything had a price.

"Hm…let's see, I remember that you preferred being kissed here," his lips kissed her neck and lingered longer than she needed. Her legs felt weak. "And that there are a few other sensitive spots."

"I remember how stubborn you can be, how dedicated you are to being a guardian, and much more. Shall I continue?" Kunzite said. "Don't tell me it's you who doesn't?"

 _No I hadn't, but I was trying_ Venus bit her lip.

What did she just get herself into?

* * *

 **Yep, that's right. Kunzite has _all_ is memory dear (as I have, though it's not noticeable, hinted in a chapter or two; and besides, why else would they be there in the Crystal Palace if they didn't cx) and I don't think he's taking you ignoring him all too well. Though I'm pretty sure anyone would freak out in that situation xD**


	15. Embers

**Hello there! It's been a while...yeah...sorry about that. I was too busy helping my sister and whatnot and then we had her daughters' birthday today (they turned 1 years old :D They grow so fast...) and so, I couldn't update. But I do have something planned for the other stories since this will be the only one I'm updating. I'm way too tired to write the others' chapters ^^'**

 ** _Vchanny:_ My original pen name was Moonievine, but I changed it, on my old account, from a previous one you might've been more familiar with (can't remember it). If it helps, Moonievine is the same account I wrote _Those Silver Moments_ (if you've ever read that one) on before I took it down. Also, thanks for adding my story to your community ^^**

 ** _Gabicg1:_ And it only gets more interesting from here on out c: Hope you enjoy the rest!**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _15/ Embers_

Venus's shocked state didn't last long. She wouldn't give in! Venus built these barriers and she'd damned if she walked into another trap Fate had set. She would not delude herself into this bittersweet romance. Swiftly, she turned around, after he moved his head from her neck, and Venus gave him a cold glare. Venus would stick to the plan regardless of Kunzite's surprising her—and revealing something that would make it harder in the long run.

"I'm afraid I hold…no interest in you," she chose her words carefully, but each word tasted bitter, almost wrong, on her tongue. "If you'd excuse me, I have work to do, _Lord_ Kunzite."

Kunzite kept staring. He said nothing. Unnerved and somewhat nervous Venus slid out the open gap to the general's left and didn't look back. Venus couldn't. Gazing into those blue-gray eyes hurt her more than the actual thought of him dying. Closing her eyes, she left out a shaky sigh. One she had held for the longest before she practically fell for Kunzite's charm.

Venus was lost.

Whenever Venus's inner self decided to pick up the pieces of her heart, it picked enough to allow her hidden emotions out their cage, but fortunately, Venus still stood her ground. Her inner self could no longer pick up those pieces and try to spark flames of desire once more. To try and reanimate the frozen embers of love. She denied it by leaving her inner self at a crossroad.

No pieces to be found. Only three paths: one leading to her desires, another to her fear and back into its cage, and another leading to her fear becoming hatred—animosity that would protect them both.

Either way, she would remain at this crossroad until she cleared her mind.

* * *

 **I'm kinda hoping she goes with option number one. Seems way better than the other two, if you ask my opinion. I'm surprised Kunzite let her get away, but then again, he is her partner now (in terms of work), so she can't really get away from him lol Anyways, onto more important business:**

 **As you all may have noticed, I've lacked in updates and it's really annoying to see I've messed up my daily updates to where we are FAR behind in every story. Luckily for you all, I'm using Monday as my catch up day which involves multiple story updates so each story is where its supposed to be. The updates will be spread out throughout the day and all stories will be updated at once whenever I decide to do the next set. Speaking of such, you guys don't have to wait long for another update for _Healing Fire_ because as _soon_ as I wake up, I'm updating ALL my stories with a chapter c: Until the next update!**


	16. Forlorn

**This chapter shouldn't have taken this long xD I blame my indecisiveness and because of that, it may have come out differently then I was planning for, which may shorten the chapters I originally had in mind for this story (we shall see if 30 chapters are really needed).**

 ** _Gabicg1:_ We shall see! Though from this chapter, it's somewhat clear on which one she chooses or is in the process of considering cx **

* * *

_Healing Fire_

 _16/ Forlorn_

Venus was miserable and she was sure Kunzite realized it.

Ever since her barriers vanished four days ago, Venus couldn't help, but replay the scene over and over whenever she went to sleep. Her hopeful dreams clouded her negative thoughts and showed her things she did _not_ want to dream about. And during those four days, when she busied herself and kept away from Kunzite, memories surfaced—both good and bad—which threw her into an unstable loop. She couldn't choose a route, a path, to save her torn self.

Kunzite did not make it better.

He didn't advance beyond what he did a couple days ago. But he did voice a strong need for them to sit down and talk things through. It made Venus realized that he didn't share the same fear as her. That they would be torn from each other by Fate's sharp death blade and reborn again to suffer once more. He only cared about her current wellbeing. She supposed it confused her. Mentally, of course.

Sitting up in her bed, she yawned and wiped the tears smearing her face, "Guess I was crying again," she muttered staring at her wet fingertip. Throwing the covers back, she set her feet on the floor and froze. On her nightstand was a vase of eleven beautiful red and yellow roses.

Venus grabbed the note attached and read it, "To my dove who has flown far from me," she muttered. A relaxed and honest smile formed and the dark feelings surrounding her body drifted away momentarily. Did he get these from Jupiter's garden? And when did he enter her room?

"Maybe I'm worrying too much," Venus smelt the roses. She took back what she thought earlier. Somehow Kunzite did make things a lot better.

* * *

 **So does that mean Venus will consider expressing her feelings towards him or will she just push him away further? I dunno, but at this point, I think it safe to say that she'll confront him and talk it out c:**


	17. Fortune

**Since me and summer homework is not getting along right now, stupid math work, I shall update another three stories. This, _Bleed for Me_ , and _My Delicate Darling_ should be updated before I start back on my homework c:**

 ** _Gabicg1:_ Here's your update :D**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _17/ Fortune_

Watching Small Lady playing with Luna P in the outdoor gardens, Venus contemplated over everything. She felt somewhat better when she talked to Neptune and like the ocean guardian said, she was sinking deeper into her. Venus had the right to be fearful and she would continue to be. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen Kunzite today and when she asked Jadeite or the other two generals, they didn't know where he went.

Twirling the yellow rose between her fingers, Venus needed someone to talk to, "Venus," a voice called and she looked to her left to see Artemis, shifting from his cat form to human, walking towards her. In his hand was a letter. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, you have? Small Lady wanted to come to the gardens, a small change of plans," Venus stopped twisting the rose. "What do you have in your hand?"

He sat beside her and handed the letter to her, "It's for you. From Kunzite."

"Do—"

"I don't. I only came to deliver the letter," Artemis interrupted her. Blinking she unsealed the letter and read it. Then read it twice. Venus closed it and stood.

"You don't mind switching with me? Small Lady shouldn't remain out here long."

Artemis nodded, "I haven't spent time with the Princess in a while. Whatever it is you should take care of it."

And she would since it appeared Kunzite wanted to meet her at the park. Kunzite had something planned and Venus bit her lip. The thought of spending an evening alone with the one man she trying to separate herself from both excited her, somehow, and surfaced dread. For now, she would continue to take care of her work while figuring out what to wear—and unconsciously choosing a path.

* * *

 **Yes, a wonderful evening with our lovely couple will happen over the next two chapters :D And it looks like Venus has made her decision (finally) cx**


	18. Forever

**For those who read Healing Fire, I am doing at least five updates (I think that'll get me back on track) and then wants I'm done, I'll update _My Delicate Darling_ and _Bleed for Me_. _Untouchable_ is currently on hiatus until I get the inspiration to write the next chapter ^^' I'm hoping to do a one-shot tomorrow, but I'm not making promises. **

**_Gabicg1:_ Thanks :D**

 ** _Vchanny:_ She certainly won't ;) I think her painful journey is coming to an end. **

* * *

_Healing Fire_

 _18/ Forever_

Venus was fashionably late.

She had a reason for her tardiness and she fully blamed it all on Mars. The war guardian was capable of choosing a dress, well it might not be to Venus's liking, but she still could, and unfortunately, it left her rushing to dress herself for the occasion. Hopefully, Kunzite didn't mind _too_ much. Though the thought did cross her mind: why did Mars need her help? Whatever it was it probably had to do with a certain general.

Slowing down to catch her breath, Venus entered Serenity Gardens, the park closest to the Crystal Palace and the one Kunzite oddly chose. It was a gift to Serenity. Anyhow, Venus loved the variety of flowers lining the sidewalks and the pristine lake glistening the reflection of the remaining sunlight. The lamps along the corners slowly turned on and Venus felt the atmosphere was different.

It carried a more _romantic_ feel.

Either way, Venus's thoughts halted when she saw Kunzite standing near the bridge over a shallow and thin part of the lake. Her breath hitched in her throat. She had forgotten how handsome Kunzite appeared during the eventide. And when he turned towards her, a blush formed on her cheeks.

"You're half an hour late," Kunzite's charming eyes faded to a soothing blue shade. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

Venus looked away, "I'm not one to turn down an invitation."

"From the way you've acted the past few days, I would think otherwise," Kunzite replied bitterly. "I don't know what happened to you, but I'm _here_ , Venus. Nothing will separate us again. "

She opened her mouth to say something then shut it. She knew that he was here, but what if he suddenly disappeared…and she lost him forever…

* * *

 **May Kunzite cure her self-doubt! And next chapter will mostly likely be where Venus finally walks her path. Also, thanks for the favorites and follows, I really appreciate it c:**


	19. Freedom

**I cried while writing this chapter T-T Cause it made me realize that the originally planned 30 chapters has been cut short and by short I mean REALLY short :(**

 ** _Gabicg1:_ Here ya go :D**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _19/ Freedom_

She heard him approach her, "What's bothering you? I don't like to see my dove suffering alone," Kunzite's hand caressed her cheek and then tilted her head to face him. "Have I done something wrong? You've ignored me since we first met."

Venus saw something flicker in his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for her to figure out what it was, "Maybe…" she muttered. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Maybe?" He cocked his eyebrow and his and returned to his side. Kunzite smiled faintly. "I…hadn't realized I hurt you before."

Her eyes widen and Venus hesitated, she was dumbstruck. What did he have to apologize for? Yes, he had appeared out of nowhere like a dream, and yes, she had pushed him away. She did it to save them both a heartbreak and yet, the look in his eyes…the last time she saw that look was during the final moments of the Moon Kingdom.

 _It is your fate if you allow it. At least give it a try. Before you lose your chance._

 _Before I lose my chance_ Venus thought about Neptune's wise advice, "…I was afraid…" Venus muttered loud enough for him to hear. A breeze ruffled her hair and swayed her skirt. Kunzite frowned.

"Why?"

Venus bit her lip, "I was afraid I'll lose you again. That you would—" she stopped mid-sentence when Kunzite pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You won't and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you understand that," he mumbled. She felt tears forming her, and a dreaded weight lifted off her shoulder. Venus tried holding her tears back and failed. Evidently, she cried in his arms. Somehow she was relieved to hear those words.

Somehow she was freed from her despair.

* * *

 **After 19 freaking chapters, NINETEEN, we finally resolve her fear. I'm crying because that means I can wrap this story up with a few romance moments and that also means the end too :( Also, I was wondering what would be better: posting a poll to see what other pairings you want next or just asking it in the ending author note? Not sure at the moment cx**


	20. De Novo

**Yeah...I'm sorry about not updating or publishing anything. I have my reasons though: 1) School. I'm a dual-enrollment student now so I'm still trying to get use to being in college while also figuring out how to balance that with high school. Because of that I hadn't thought about writing or wanted too (except for a new novel idea). 2) Computer. My freaking laptop crashed and couldn't repair itself automatic so, unfortunately, I've lost all my writing documents. Sad, I know. I haven't been in a writing mood since. But now i have a temporary one I can borrow until I do buy another so I guess that's good news...? However you want to take it.**

 ** _Gabicg93:_ I'm working on it. It'll take some time before a Mars and Jadeite crystal tokyo story happens since I haven't thought it out ^^' Also, sorry for the long wait...**

 ** _V-channy:_ Hm, I might just do that at the end of the chapter. Just to see what everyone prefers to read next, but I'll also post a poll later on. I was just wondering if it was worth it to make a poll or ask directly here c:**

 ** _KageNoNeko:_ Unforunately, this is the last chapter. But I left it open so I can always write a sequel sometime in the future and get some actual romance between the two ;)**

* * *

 _Healing Fire_

 _20/ De Novo_

She felt calm. Her chosen path was to be with Kunzite again and if Fate wanted to apology for the agony she received time and time again then Venus, unfortunately, would accept it. Sighing and ending her senseless crying, she tried to pull away from his embrace, but he refused to let her go, his grip only tightened.

"At least," he mumbled and she looked him in the eye, a mix of emotions filtered through them. "Give me the kiss I've wanted for a while now, my dove."

He wiped her remaining tears away, "Wouldn't a hug suffice?" Venus grumbled, narrowing her eyes. The second she gave into him and he was already demanding her for kiss? She turned her head and watched the slivered of sunlight wavered across the water's surface.

Kunzite snorted, "I could ask for a lot more, but I am a decent man and I won't cross those boundaries until you're yourself again," he twisted both their bodies so that they were facing the retreating sun and beautiful lake. In the foreground, the Crystal Palace glistened.

 _Decent man my ass_ Venus rolled her eyes, "Then what was that in the hallway the other day?" Venus grumbled, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. A sly smirk dawned his face.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know if the woman I loved was still there," was his answer and Venus frowned. Not that she minded, well now anyways, but still. There _had_ to be another motive.

"Ah, such a fine sunset," Kunzite changed the subject. "To think I once admired it, waiting to see the evening lady."

Venus leaned on his shoulder, "Mhm…"

Watching the sunset with him, she didn't feel alone. Rather she felt moonstruck, not of pain, but _passion_.

* * *

 **And done. Story is completed! I'll go back and edit sometime this weekend. Don't know when that will be lol I hope no one has forgotten about this story xD Anyways onto important matters now that _Healing Fire_ is finished. Like I said earlier, I would ask your preference with pairings of my choice and I'll post those choices later as a poll to figure out which story idea will replace _Healing Fire_. **

**_Note: Please keep in mind that I'm coming up with these ideas off the top of my head and that they might change later._**

 **You have five choices, I'll make a poll on only three:**

 **1) Spellbound**

 **Pairing:** Mercury/Zoisite; a part of the Dangerous Seduction series and falls into the same world as _Bleed for Me_ and _Untouchable_ ; based on witches and witch hunters.

 **2) Thawing Frost (title subject to change)**

 **Pairing:** Mars/Jadeite; a part of the Bitter Remembrance series; somewhat similar premise to _Healing Fire._

3) **Clockwork**

 **Pairing:** Pluto/Endymion; not a part of an official series; based on darker elements and automatons (in simple terms, robots or robotic parts).

4) **The Witch of Glass (based on my current novel, The Witch of Spades)**

 **Pairing:** Venus/Kunzite; based on a dark version of Cinderella for a minor character I have in my novel (warning: I _seriously_ mean this is dark so be warned).

 **5) Little Doll (title subject to change)**

 **Pairing:** Black Lady/Sapphire; based on a darker version of the Little Mermaid; a part of the Dangerous Seduction series and falls into the same world as _Spellbound_ , _Bleed for Me_ , and _Untouchable._

 **Alright, there's your choices. Based on how many want or are interested in a certain idea then I'll place it in the polls c: I'm just curious to see what you guys prefer to read more. I'll be doing all these ideas eventually so don't worry if yours isn't picked ^^Thanks again for reading this story and hopefully it provided something new and fresh for you to read on here. Also, check out my other stories on my profile that I plan to update later on(watch me forget) cx I have some very interesting ones ;)**


End file.
